ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Caboose Gets Sick
Dialogue It was the second day of November, It was 10 AM and John was sitting on the couch in the lounge room with a cup of coffee in each hand, and 3 more cups on the table. John: Amy! Amy runs in. Amy: Yes sir? John: What did you put in my coffee? Amy: Oh, I didnt do it today, Caboose said he would take care of it. John: You trusted Caboose with my coffee? Amy: It was like 6 AM and I was so tired that I just said it was ok. John: This coffee is 4 hours old? Amy: No, It's like, maybe, 4 and a half. John: That explains why I had to microwave it, but why the taste? Amy: Do you want me get Caboose? John: Get my shotgun first. Amy: Uhh, your kidding right? John: Just go get the idiot! Caboose walks in. John: Caboose, did you put salt in my coffee? Caboose: No, that;s parmasean cheese. John gagged. Caboose: What? I put that in my drinks too. John: And why is your name written on my #1 Captain Mug Charles gave me for my birthday? John: (in his mind) That was the best gift I had ever recieved. Caboose: That's what they do at Starbucks. John: The kitchen is not a Starbucks! And why is it your name?! Caboose: Wait, they dont write Kabose on it for you? John: They write my name or Amy's name or Frank down the street's name, and i cant believe you cant spell your own name! Meanwhile Jose was walking around in the halls Jose saw Caboose walk out of the lounge room Caboose: Oh hi Jose, I'm gonna go get some parmesan cheese coffee, you want some? Jose gagged Jose: No... Caboose....thanks....I guess? Caboose walked into the kitchen He felt a sharp pain in his back Caboose: What was that? Caboose: Maybe it was miniature size unicorn poking me in the back! Hello tiny unicorn! Caboose gags and falls over Caboose: Amy! Amy help me! Someone help! Max and John ran into the kitchen Max: Caboose? Are you ok? Caboose: My body.. is trying to die... John: Caboose, your basically invincible, your fine. Amy ran in Amy: Caboose! Caboose: I... am sick... Amy: Sick?! I don't want to be the one holding your hand while you scream and puke your guts out! Caboose stands up. Caboose: I'm ok... I'm ok... He falls over again Caboose: I'm not ok! John: Amy, Max, get Caboose to a medic! Fast! Sync! Max and Amy: Sync! Caboose: Toaster... (gag) oven... (Pukes) John: Awh! Gross! Is that... is that a... Is that a tire? Eww! Max and Amy ran to the base's medical area Medic: Hey guys, what can I do for you today? Max: Caboose is sick, we need you in the kitchen! Medic: How bad? Max: He threw up three times before we got here! Medic: I'll get my gear, you guys can go. Meanwhile Alien Flip was behind a corner observing Caboose's suffering. Alien Flip contacted his master, The Darkness One. Alien Flip: Master, I have disabled the EDF's strongest member, should I get my partner to do the rest? The Darkness One: Good, don't release Dorako just yet. Alien Flip: Yes master! Alien Flip came out from hiding John: An Alien! John: (Over Radio) Charles, get in the kitchen! Charles: (Over Radio) Why? John: An alien has intruded the base. Charles: Coming! Charles ran into the kitchen and looked at Alien Flip. Charles: That's AlIen Flip! John: Thanks, what Ultraman's time? Charles: Ultraman Leo. Alien Flip: This time I'm better prepared. Flip took out a Dark Magnum. Amy: He's got a gun! The medic ran out of the room carrying Caboose on a stretcher. Alien Flip: Remember Alien Shaplay? Max: Yeah...? Alien Flip: My plan is similar to his, but I eliminated what stopped him. John: Caboose! Alien Flip: Now no one can stop me! Alien Flip duplicated himself to surround the EDF members. A shot from a Photon Laser shot one of the duplicates in the head. All the Flips looked to his left and saw Jose standing there. Two if the duplicates grabbed Jose and threw into the circle. Charles: That was anticlimactic. Jose: Tell me about it. John: Options anyone? Alien Flip: I have an option, get owned! Flip and his duplicates took out Dark Magnums. The members put their hands up. Alien Flip: Good, now which one of you is Ultraman Zach? Max raised right hand (he has the Zach Ring on his right hand) and transformed into Ultraman Zach. Zach was outside. He leaned over and looked in the window. Ultraman Zach: Me, I'm Ultraman Zach. The alien's duplicates disappeared and Flip grew to giant size behind Zach. Alien Flip: So you die first! Flip's Dark Magnum disappeared, and a Dark Gattler appeared in his hands. Ultraman Zach: Hey, you get a gun? Alien Flip: Yeah, I do! Alien Flip began shooting at Zach, but Zach was dodging the bullets. Alien Flip: Dorako! Help me out here! The giant monster Dorako appeared next to Flip. Alien Flip: Dorako will take it from here. Flip shrunk back to human size and attacked the EDF with his Dark Gattler. The team dodged every bullet. Alien Flip: Whatever! I'll just turn it up a notch! Flip injected himself with Darkness using a Dark Needle. Dark Surged Alien Flip had blades on his arms like Alien Dada and spikes on his fingers. Jose: I've never fought a Dark Surged Alien before head on! Charles: No one else has either! Jose: Oh, right. Alien Flip's Dark Gattler disappeared. Jose: whew! Flip charged at the members. John shot him in the head with his shotgun. Flip fell over the moment John shot him. John: Charles, I guess Flip's weak spot is his forehead? Charles: He's weak at close range too. John: Zach, kill that son of a gun! Zach was just punching and blocking Dorako's blows. Zach nodded at John. Dorako tried to hit Zach again but he grabbed the kaiju's claw. Dorako was surprised by this and didn't know what to do. Ultraman Zach turned to Neo Mode and flipped (No Alien Flip pun intended) Dorako on his back. Dorako screeched in pain The Ultra stomped on Dorako's chest. Dorako screeched, but in a higher pitched, Deadly tone. Zach covered his ears and fell to the ground. The EDF members were covering their ears as well. Zach stood up again, with his color timer flashing red. Ultraman Zach stood up and Zach Punched Dorako in the face Ultraman Zach: SHUT UP Dorako was losing his balance. Zach took his chance and blasted Dorako with the flame ball. Dorako was not killed by this, but did fall over. Zach: Hmph, well, now my Color Timer is blinking like crazy, so I'll finish you off with a Gallium Ray. Zach blasted the Gallium Ray at Dorako, making the monster explode. Jose: My ears! John: Let's go check on Caboose, to see if he's ok. The team walked into the medical area and into Caboose's room Nurse: He seems to be doing better. Charles; It's been like, 20 minutes! Nurse: Whatever that alien shot him with wore off quickly, but before it did we knocked him out, so he should be awake by tomorrow. John: Thanks, when he wakes up tell him the alien is dead. Nurse: Will do! See the Next Episode: The Great Invasion Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton